Soul Mates
by redroseinsanity
Summary: Do soul mates really exist? ONESHOT Rated T just in case.


**Hi! I was just thinking about it… Are soul mates real?**

**Anyway, thought I'd write something for it… ****Set after the third book.**

**WARNING: This might be incredibly mushy, cheesy or sappy. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride because I'm not JP.**

* * *

_Do soul mates exist?_ I leaned back on the tree that I had propped myself against. I was taking watch while the Flock rested up after a long day of travelling. We were on the move and I had no idea where we were going… But as long as the Flock stayed together, everything would be okay.

As long as I was near Fang, everything would be okay.

I sighed and looked at the bird boy in question. Ever since I'd kissed him on the beach, I'd had this feeling. A feeling that I had ignored and shoved to the back of my mind a countless number of times. But when Fang had kissed me in the cave, I knew I couldn't avoid it any longer.

I loved Fang.

In a way I had never loved anyone before. I wondered briefly if this was normal. If this happened to every other girl on the planet or if it was just the two percent of bird genes kicking in. I remembered the way his lips had pressed against mine, the way he looked at me, the way he smiled at me.

We were best friends, we shared everything. Fang had always been there for me, whenever I needed him. When the Flock had split, it felt as if I was half alive, as if a part of me had gone with Fang. A part of me belonged with him. From the moment his cage had been put to mine, it seemed as though we were destined for each other. I couldn't help but recall the conversation Nudge and Angel had with me earlier today…

* * *

Six hours before….

"Max, do you believe in soul mates?" Nudge blurted out as her fawn wings brushed mine. She flew side by side with me and she looked at me curiously. I blinked, caught off guard by the question.

"Soul mates?" I got out uncertainly, biting my lip.

"You know, like, destined for each other, written in the stars, true love…. That kind of thing." As Nudge described soul mates, her face had taken on a dreamy quality, but now she snapped back to reality to fix me with a look that was almost scrutinizing. I opened my mouth, only to close it again when I realized that I was at a loss for words.

"Come on, Max. It's very simple. Do you believe that two people can be made for each other, or not?" Angel appeared suddenly on the other side of me, butting into the conversation. I began to get the feeling that this was a very planned conversation. But the question resounded, was it possible that two people could be destined for each other?

"I don't know…" I said uneasily, unsettled by how this innocent question had taken on such importance in my mind. Angel smiled in a mysterious manner and after shooting a quick glance at Nudge, turned to me.

"Don't worry, Max. We were just wondering… Sorry to bother you." She said quickly and she fell back with Nudge, leaving me with a very confused head.

* * *

Back to present….

I sighed, until now Nudge and Angel's question had haunted me. Staring at Fang's sleeping form, I frowned. _Could it be possible for two people to be made for each other?_ Fang and I seemed to be able to read each other's minds, always seemed to know what the other was feeling, always knew each other. I looked at the night sky, as if the moon could give me the answer.

He was the only thing I knew better than myself in this world. Only when the Flock had split had I realized how much I depended on him, how only when he smiled did my world light up. Only when I felt his presence could I relax completely, I couldn't sleep properly when I couldn't hear his breathing. I couldn't breathe properly when he wasn't around, I couldn't eat properly when he wasn't there. Heck, I couldn't think properly when he wasn't with me.

It wasn't until then did I realize that he was my everything. Every day there seemed to be an invisible pull between us. Like a force that was incomprehensible, was it possible for us to be perfect halves? Whatever it was, I had to come to a conclusion, which seemed to be the aim of Angel and Nudge's question all along.

I was in love with Fang. Head over heels in love, in a way that made me catch my breath and made my head spin. In a way that made me laugh more when _he_ was around, that made me lose my focus when _he _stood too close. God, this was driving me crazy.

A sudden tap on my back made me gasp, whirl around and catch the hand that had touched me, ready to fling the attacker to the ground. A warm, large hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged, spinning me around until I was facing him and one of his hands was on my waist while the other still grasped my wrist.

Fang. I relaxed in his grip, shooting him a small glare for scaring me. He smiled slightly, filling me with butterflies. Releasing my wrist, he slowly traced my cheek with a finger. I barely breathed, my mind blanking out. He stopped abruptly, with a mildly shaken look and sat down next to me.

"What were you thinking about? You didn't even realize I woke up." He asked in a low voice, looking at me with concern. I blushed faintly as my mind worked to think of a way to tell him that I loved him. I couldn't. I didn't know how to tell him. Crap.

I frowned for a second before a smile began to curve my lips. Angel and Nudge were a couple of geniuses. I turned to him, loving the way he looked at me, the way his black hair fell into his eyes.

"Fang," I started, "Do you believe in soul mates?"

* * *

**Done! The rest is up to your imaginations. ****Hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**

**-Red rose**


End file.
